¿HERMANOS?
by luz-uchiha
Summary: EL CREE QUE ELLA ES SU HERMANA, ELLA DESCUBRIO QUE NO ES VERDAN QUE SUSEDERA SI ANBOS SIENTEN ALGO MAS QUE CARIÑO?... ENTREN Y DESCUBRANLO SASUSAKU ALGO DE NARUSAKU
1. chapter 1

**OK AKI LAS TRAIGO UNA HISTORIA TOTALMENTE DE MI PROPIEDAD **

**AH ESEPCIÓN DE LOS PERSONAGES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENESEN**

**¿HERMANOS?**

* * *

Era una obscura noche en el hospital de konoha, en la habitación 175 piso 3 se encontraba una moribunda mujer con su bebe en brazos

-¿señorita esta bien?-pregunto la enfermera preocupada por el estado de la mujer casi adolecente, la enfermera era una hermosa mujer de unos 26 o 25 años de edad, estatura mediana, un hermoso cabello negro con destellos azules, sus ojos eran negros afilados, su mirada mostraba calidez y confianza,

-¿bien?... como puedo estar bien si no volveré a ver a mi bebe y ni siquiera se en que hogar vivirá o si tendrá uno-hizo una pausa para voltear a ver a la enfermera a la cara –no puedes siquiera imaginarte como me siento-concluyo

-tranquila estará bien-trato de animarla

-¿así? y ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo sabes que estará bien?-la enfermera enmudeció-lo vez no puedes….-

-yo la cuidare-la interrumpió mirándola decidida

-¿Q-qué?-pregunto atónita la mujer

-yo la cuidare, le daré un hogar, y me asegurare que no le falte nada-dijo decidida mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro

-¿tu… arias eso?-pregunto la mujer mientras sus ojos eran llenados de lagrimas de felicidad, la enfermera asintió –gracias, muchas, muchas gracias –le agradecían con voz quebrada y sonriendo débilmente dirigió la mirada a la bebe sintiendo una enorme felicidad al saber que su bebe viviría una vida feliz alado de la enfermera que, aunque conocía poco sabia que era muy buena y alguien en quien podía confiar

-ahora descansa, aun esta débil por el parto-

-esta bien, solo quiero pedirte dos favores-la miro y le extendió a la bebe

-los que gustes-contesto mientras tomaba a la bebe en sus brazos

-quiero que conserve el nombre que le he puesto y que le des toda la felicidad que por mis padres yo no podre darle -

-por supuesto Haruno-san-contesto mientras veía a la mujer llorar a mares, sintió mucha pena por ella y un gran odio hacia los padres de ella-¿Cuál es su nombre?-

-S-sakura-dijo con algo de dificultad acusa de las lágrimas

-así será, de hoy en adelante será sakura… Uchiha sakura-cubrió a la bebe y salió de la habitación escuchando el llanto desconsolado de la mujer- sakura- miro a la bebe que sostenía en brazos mientras esta habría lentamente los ojos mostrando unas hermosas gemas verdes–eres hermosa–sonrió (_espero que fugaku no se moleste con migo por aceptar llevarme y cuidar a la bebe, pero no podría dejarla sola en el mundo sabiendo que sus abuelos no la quieren y pensaban dejarla a merced de la calle_) pensó la mujer con preocupación pero a la vez decisión, ella estaba saliendo de el hospital con su bolso y la bebe en brazos, enfrente del hospital estaba estacionado un carro negro y fuera de el se veía a un hombre de aparentes 28 o 30 años, era alto, cabello negro, ojos del mismo color que su cabello y con unas extrañas marcas debajo de estos, su expresión era seria no mostraba sentimiento alguno, tenia sus brazos recargados a su pecho volteo al frente al oír abrirse la puerta del hospital viendo que era su esposa salir de esta con un bulto en sus manos. La mujer se le acerco con una sonrisa nerviosa

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto el hombre con voz seria y calmada

-pues veras…. Desde ahora tendremos otro bebe- lo miro y el hombre la miro con duda

-¿a que te refieres?-

-pues que adopte a esta hermosa bebe que no tiene a donde ir- ella destapo un poco mas lo que tenia cargando, el hombre ensancho los ojos al ver que el bulto que cargaba su esposa era nada mas y nada menos que un bebe-es hermosa ¿verdad?-miro a su esposo y este aun no salía de su asombro

-no Mikoto estas loca- le dijo serio al salir del asombro-nosotros ya tenemos 2 hijos uno de ellos apenas cumplirá 8 meses-

-pero fugaku, no la podemos abandonar-

-que la cuide su madre-dijo fugaku fríamente

-¡como quieres que ella la cuide cuando apenas tiene 16 años!-grito algo alterada-sus abuelos no la quieren y la amenazaron con abandonarla cuando ella saliera de aquí-le dijo un poco mas calmada-no tiene a donde ir fugaku-fugaku estaba impresionado por lo que le acababa de decir Mikoto no se lo podía creer

-¿enserio no tiene a donde ir?-la miro con duda Mikoto asinto y el al ver la sinceridad en sus ojos suspiro derrotado-esta bien será nuestra hija-

-gracias fugaku, te amo- Mikoto se paro de puntitas y beso los labios de su marido este sonrió con dulzura no le podía negar nada a su esposa

-¿ya tiene nombre?-le abrió la puerta del auto para que entrara

-si- contesto mientras fugaku entraba del lado del conductor-sakura Uchiha-

-¿sakura?- la miro y Mikoto asintió-muy hermoso- fugaku encendió el auto y arranco-solo espero que se lleve bien con Sasuke eh Itachi-

-lo ara fugaku, lo ara- dijo mientras apretaba un poco mas a la bebe

17AÑOS Y MEDIO DESPUES….

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**BIEN AKI LES TRAIGO EL PRIMER CAP…**

**SE QUE PROBABLEMENTE SEA UN ASCO Y AYAN BISTO COSAS MEJORES **

**PERO DENME UNA OPORTUNIDAD SOY NUEVA**

**ACTUALIZARE LO MAS RAPIDO Q PUEDA**

**DIJEN REVIEWS ASEPTO ALGOS, CRITICAS CONTUCTIVAS, TOMATASOS, ETC.**

**¿REVIEWS?**


	2. Chapter 2

**BUENO AQUI PRESENTANDO OTRO CAP.**

_PENSAMIENTOS: -(todo_)-

DIALOGOS: -HOLA-

** esta histora es completamente mia pero los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen**

**espero que la disfruten**

* * *

**17 AÑOS Y MEDIO DESPUES…**

-¡SAKURA-CHAN!,¡SASUKE-KUN! VAJEN YA HO LLEGARAN TARDE A SU PRIMER DIA ¡RECUERDEN QUE ES SU ULTIMO AÑO Y TIENEN QUE SER PUNTUALES¡-grito una pelinegra muy hermosa Mikoto Uchiha, ojos negros, su cabello negro azulado facciones suaves y delicadas buen cuerpo

-yo ya estoy lista –contesto una peli rosa mientras bajaba las escaleras, sakura Uchiha 17 años, 1.66 de altura, piel blanca como la nieve, buen cuerpo busto grande pero sin llegar a exagerar, pequeña cintura, caderas algo anchas, piernas largas y torneadas, sus ojos son verde jade, su bien cuidado cabello de color rosa le llegaba hasta la espalda, traía puesto su uniforme que consistía en una falda negra tableada que la traía como a 6 dedos arriba de la rodilla, camisa blanca de manga larga algo ceñida al cuerpo, un saco negro con una franja blanca que comenzaba en el hombro izquierdo y terminaba hasta el final del saco

-que bien-sonrió-el desayuno está en la mesa

-ok gracias-le regreso la sonrisa y comino Asia la mesa

-¿y sasuke-kun?-pregunto sentándose a lado de ella

-todavía no se levanta-contesto mientras se serbia jugo

-¡¿Qué? –

-enserio, creo que no de vistes de dejarlo ir a esa "reunión", no llego ebrio pero dudo que se levante –mordió un pan tostado

-ha no eso si que no –se levanto de la mesa –el ira te lo aseguro –sakura miro incrédula a su madre mientras Mikoto subía las escaleras, arriba Mikoto entro al cuarto de su hijo tranquilamente, su cuarto era de dos tipos color azul rey y azul cielo, ahí dentro tenía un escritorio, una cama tamaño King, un closet, un baño , un estéreo ,una pantalla plana ,un ps3 barios juegos de este regados por doquier, y barios posters en la pared, se acerco a él y se inclino- sasuke-kun es hora de levantarse-dijo con voz dulce y amable

-jmp, no todavía no-contesto envolviéndose aun mas en las cobijas

-Sasuke Uchiha te levantas o te levanto –amenazo pero el solo se removió en la cama, Mikoto suspiro se enderezo camino asía la puerta salió del cuarto, unos segundos después regreso con un florero, camino tranquilamente asía la cama de su hijo –te lo advertí-susurro en su oído y vacio el agua del florero en la cabeza de Sasuke, el dio un salto tan fuerte que callo de su cama todo empapado -te lo advertí, tienes 5 minutos para bajar-Sasuke veía en estado de shock sin creerse lo que acababa de a ser su mama, Mikoto salió del cuarto con una sonrisita burlona en su cara

-que paso mama-pregunto sakura al ver a su mama bajar con esa sonrisa – ¿lo espero o me voy? -

-dale 5 minutos amor -sonrió de nuevo-estoy segura que bajara-

-ok-contesto con una ceja enarcada todavía incrédula pero exactamente 5 minutos después Sasuke estaba bajando ya arreglado ósea con el uniforme, Sasuke Uchiha, su cabello negro azulado, ojos negros, tan negros como las noches sin luna, piel blinca, sus facciones eran finas casi angelicales pero sin quitarle lo tosco que le daban un toque sexy y sensual, cuerpo perfectamente formado sin llegar a ser exagerado, su uniforme consistía en un pantalón negro, camisa blanca de manga corta, saco negro igual al de sakura con su cabello todavía húmedo, camino directo a la mesa.

-exageraste mama-dijo mientras se sentaba y se serbia algo de jugo-si me resfrió será culpa tuya-

-yo solo te hice cumplir tu parte del trato –contesto mientras se encogía de hombros

-si, pero aventarme el florero, creo que es exagerado…. –

-¿nos vamos Sasuke?-interrumpió sakura que había ido a buscar su mochila

-si ya voy- contesto, se levanto, se acerco a Mikoto y beso su mejilla, antes de que él se fuera Mikoto dijo

-que quede claro te avente el agua del florero, no el florero-ella sonrió y Sasuke también sonrió no de esas sonrisas como las de Mikoto o sakura no, una típica y sexy media sonrisa de Sasuke y negó con la cabeza, pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver a sakura

-sakura tu falda-dijo molesto y algo sonrojado, no permitiría que su "hermana" saliera así, sakura noto su enojo era el momento prefecto para molestarlo era uno de sus pasatiempo favorito, por que le encantaba que Sasuke se mostrara así con ella, con los demás era el cubito de hielo Uchiha pero con ella solo era Sasuke Uchiha, con ella se mostraba feliz, enojado, frustrado, etc... y eso le encantaba por eso aprovecha cada oportunidad para hacerlo enojar.

-lo se-dijo con arrepentimiento, lo que tranquilizo a Sasuke un poco, sakura sonrió-está muy larga, tal vez la recorte un poco-volvió a sonreír al ver la cara desencajada de Sasuke –vámonos que se hace tarde –salió y comenzó a caminar algo rápido, un rato después sintió como pasos se acercaban rápidamente

-sakura-la detuvo, pero antes de que le digiera algo una voz o más bien dicho un grito lo interrumpió

-¡SAKURA-CHAN!, ¡SASUKE-TEME!-grito un rubio corriendo asía ellos, en cuanto llego con ellos abrazo y cargo a sakura, le dio vueltas en sus brazos, cosa que molesto a Sasuke de sobremanera

-N-Naruto… no hagas eso…. Sabes que m-me de miedo-se quejo aun en sus brazos, en ese instante Naruto la bajo

-jeje lo lamento sakura-chan es que te extrañe –paso un brazo detrás de su cabeza, Naruto Namikase 18 años, rubio, ojos azul electrico, 1.79 de altura, buen cuerpo marcado pero sin llegar a exagerar y traía también el uniforme

-yo también te extrañe mucho-sonrió-que tal tus vacaciones…-pregunto mientras ella y Naruto comenzaban a caminar… pero Sasuke no se movió, tenia los puños cerrados tratando de disipar la ira que tenia, disminuir las ganas de moler a golpes a cierto rubio, pero…. ¿Por qué?...¿porque tanto enojo Asia Naruto? Por dios era el dobe de Naruto, su mejor amigo aunque el lo negara ¿serán celos por abrazar a su hermana?

-Sasuke, ¿no vienes?-pregunto sakura unos metros más adelante, sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-jmp-"contesto" y comenzó a caminar_-(me siento así por que es mi hermana… si eso es todo_)-se auto convenció, llego hasta donde estaban Naruto y sakura camino junto a ellos quienes platicaban animadamente sobre sus vacaciones Asia la parada del autobús, esperaron un poco asta que paso, lo tomaron y 25 minutos después llegaron a la escuela la cual era un campus inmenso tenia 7 edificios, 5 de ellos eran de 3 pisos donde estaban los salones, otro era el gimnasio y por ultimo la biblioteca, junto con barias áreas verdes y arboles por todos lados

-¿que te toca primero sakura-chan?-pregunto Naruto, sakura miro su hoja de horarios

-literatura-contesto

-¡GENIAL! ¡IGUAL A MI!-grito-¿y a ti teme?-lo miro

-jmp igual-contesto después de revisar

-que bien tenemos literatura juntos vamos-caminaron al edificio 3, piso 2, salón 101 entraron al salón que estaba casi lleno se fuero a sentar al final del salón aun lado de la ventana, Naruto comenzó a hablar con Sasuke mejor dicho hablar el solo por que Sasuke no parecía prestarle atención sakura estaba distraída mirando Asia la ventana

_-(¿será verdad?….será que soy….)-_pero un grito la saco de sus pensamientos

-¡FRENTONA ¡-grito una rubia al momento de entrar al salón, sakura se puso de pie y camino Asia ella

-¡CERDA ¡-se abrazaron-como estuvieron tus vacaciones-pregunto separándose y caminando Asia el lugar de sakura ella se sentó alado de ella(ino Yamanaka, 17 años, cabello rubio, ojos azules, buen cuerpo [igual como Naruto shippuden] igualmente traía su uniforme)

-pues no me quejo….-hizo una pausa, pero no aguantaría mucho y eso sakura lo sabia

_-(5, 4, 3, 2,1)-_pensó sakura y luego miro a ino

-! NO SI ME QUEJO PASE TODO EL VERANO CON MIS ABUELOS¡, no es que no los quiera, ¡!PERO NO PUEDES ASER NADA DIVERTIDO NO TIENEN SEÑAL TELEFONICA, NI NADA ELECTRONICO, ADEMAS SU CASA HUELE A PASA, ¡!YO DETESTO LA PASA¡-sakura soltó una risita-¿ y tu verano que tal?-pregunto un poco mas calmada

-se podría decir que descubrí algo importante-contesto poniéndose seria, ino nota el cambio de ella y dijo

-¿tan grave es?-ella asintió

-después te cuento-dijo al momento que dieron el timbre y vio entrar al profesor

-bien chicos, es bueno verlos a todos de nuevo-comento con voz aburrida kakashi hatake, un hombre alto, piel clara, ojos negros, cuerpo musculoso, cada uno de sus músculos bien trabajados es tan wau, solo que su camisa lo cubre a la perfección lastima su cara totalmente simétrica aunque era cubierta por su típica mascara

-¡AHHHHH! ¡kakashi-sensei llego puntual, es el apocalipsis, no quiero morir tan joven y peor aun, no quiero morir virgen!-grito histérico Naruto con cascaditas en los ojos, lo que le saco un suspiro a kakashi y la risas de los demás a excepción de Sasuke y sakura

-Naruto si llegue puntual fue por dos cosas, la primera es que Tsunade…. Digo la directora Tsunade fue a mi casa y me trajo a rastras…-iba a seguir cuando fue interrumpido

-a si es verdad como la abuela Tsunade es su novia pudo entrar con facilidad si no es que ya estaba ahí-hablo Naruto con picardía lo que causo un leve sonrojo en kakashi

-no se de que hablas, pero en fin, como decía la segunda razón por la que llegue puntual fue por que tenemos cuatro alumnos nuevos, adelante-dicho esto la puerta se abrió y cuatro chicos pasaron dos hombres y dos mujeres-bien quiero que se presenten digan lo que les gusta, les disgusta, sus pasatiempos, y sus sueños para el futuro….por que no comienzas tu-apunto a una pelirroja

-ok-dio un paso al frente-mi nombre es Karin Haruno….

CONTINUARA

* * *

**BUENO AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL SIGUIENTE CAP.**

**ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO Y QUE ME MERESCA ALGUNOS REVIEWS****.**


End file.
